1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, cell libraries, cell architectures and electronic design automation tools for integrated circuit devices, including finFET devices.
2. Description of Related Art
FinFET style transistors have been described in D. Hisamoto et al., IEDM, 1998; and N. Lindert et al., IEEE Electron Device Letters, p. 487, 2001. FinFETs have gained acceptance recently as the requirements of low power and compact layout have become more demanding. In CMOS devices, n-channel and p-channel blocks of transistors are placed in proximity, with insulators in between to prevent latch up, cross-talk and other problems.
In the design of integrated circuits, standard cell libraries are often utilized. It is desirable to provide a finFET-based design architecture suitable for implementation of cells for a standard cell library, and for implementation of integrated circuits using finFET architectures with flexible layout features.